Against All Odds
by LittleOutlawPrincess
Summary: Her eye was drawn to one pirate in particular, even from this distance his eyes sparkled the bluest she had ever seen. ... HookedQueen.


The sun was low in the sky, just starting to rise above the horizon. Upon the Jolly Rodger only one person was awake and starting his daily duties, Deckhand Killian Jones. On the other side of the forest a young female was also starting her day. Her task for the day, gaining passage on a ship to leave the enchanted forest, at any cost.

The Raven haired young woman, had been robbing stage coach after stage coach to try and get enough money to buy her way out of this place, her life depended on it. She had heard a rumor that a Pirate Ship had docked at the other side of the Enchanted forest. She needed to know if the rumours were true, it would be the perfect way to leave this place; "Let's get this started, Regina" She muttered to herself as she threw the bag over her shoulder and started her journey to the docks. She hoped the rumours were true, but she knew better than anyone how dangerous hope could be.

Finally making it to the docks, she emerged from an alleyway, seeing that in fact, there was a Pirate ship there. Slipping back into the entrance of the alleyway, her hands clenched together and pulled to her chest. Overwhelmed that this could be her ticket out of here, pulling herself together, her hand moved to the wall as she peeked out from behind it, watching the movement on the ship. Her eye was drawn to one pirate in particular, even from this distance his eyes sparkled the bluest she had ever seen; The captain, well who she assumed to me the captain bellowing at the man with the blue eyes, he just gave a nod and scurried off. "So the man in the red coat is who I need to speak to" She spoke softly as she straightened herself up and took a step towards the ship.

Aboard the ship, Killian Jones was just finishing his duties, when one of the other crew members came up from below deck with a dark glint in his eye. He kicked over the bucket of water the deckhand was using, so his work would be ruined. " Clean that up " He bellowed towards him. Without hesitation Killian did as he was told, only to have his thoughts disrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hustle and bustle of the now awakened ship.

The sight of the captain and his more valued crew members eating and talking with each other, made Killian feel alone and worthless, he knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be one of them, never to be included. With a deep sigh he walked to the far end of the ship and watched as the waves crashed gently against the bow, in a motion that he had become very accustom to. It in fact soothed him. He was brought from his thoughts with the sudden sound of whistling, taking a small step forward, the deckhand saw the Raven haired woman stepping aboard.

As she stepped aboard, the sight of the ship pulled her mouth into a smile. A small, bald man with horrendous breath said "State you business M'lady" She gave a slight nod of her head. "Oh, yes. How rude of me. I have a business proposition for your Captain" Raising a perfectly shaped brow she glance around the ship, spotting the man she had seen earlier. Quickly looking away when she noticed he was also looking at her. Her cheeks flush ever so slightly as she started to speak to the short, bald man. "Could you show me where I could find him"

With a slight smirk spreading across his face the bald man nodded slowly " No one does business with the Captain" He moved his hand towards the raven haired woman, only to be disturbed by the sound of the captain clearing his throat. " She may speak, This way " The captain took a step aside and pointed to the door that lead to his private chambers. Waiting for the woman to walk in front of him before he continued. When they both entered the room the door closed behind them obstructing the pair from the view of the crew. After a few moments the ship had returned to business as usual, only one hadn't moved, Killian Jones. He stood watching and waiting for her to leave knowing in his mind something must be wrong for a woman like her to come aboard a pirate ship.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this adventure, keep tuned for more.


End file.
